The present invention relates to electronic packaging, and, more particularly, relates to structures for electronic packaging of semiconductor chips, and to methods for making such electronic packaging structures.
Typically, semiconductor chips are mounted on circuitized substrates, known as semiconductor chip carriers, having electrical circuit lines for connecting the chip to a printed circuit board, or other such electronic structure, which may be used as part of a computer, or other such equipment. For example, in many applications, it is desirable to mount several semiconductor chip carriers, each housing at least one semiconductor chip, on one printed circuit board. Typically, the several semiconductor chip carriers, with their semiconductor chips, are interconnected electrically by the circuitry of the printed circuit board.
In a relatively high volume manufacturing environment, there is a need to reliably and cost-effectively manufacture such printed circuit boards, and other such structures, with a plurality of semiconductor chips mounted thereon. These manufacturing goals become increasingly more difficult to reach as the number and complexity of the semiconductor chips which it is desired to mount on one printed circuit board, or other such structure, increases.